Satellite positioning has made vehicle navigational systems more useful to a broad range of drivers. Through entered destinations, these systems provide graphical routes to destinations. Using digitized information, the navigational systems display a location and a direction on a screen using movable maps to track vehicle progress to destinations.
Some navigational system rely on “map matching” technologies to coordinate destinations and locations. These systems combine satellite positioning technology with road maps to pinpoint exact locations. Because these systems are map based they may require actual maps to route a driver to a desired destination. In areas that are not mapped, some navigational systems provide only limited information that a driver must continuously monitor. These systems may distract a driver that is navigating through changing traffic patterns and changing road conditions.